


killer instinct: fireeyes

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Animal shifter Au, M/M, Shifter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Three weeks after the disappearance of his twin sister Celestia Ludenberg, Kiyotaka Ishimaru stumbles upon a gang of shifters calling themselves the Crazy Diamonds, led by the blue-eyed wolf-dog Mondo Oowada. Fearing for his sister’s safety and against his better judgement, Kiyotaka joins the gang, finding himself intrigued as well by their leader. As he is given the nickname “Fireeyes” and learns more about the gang, however, he finds they are in deeper trouble than he once thought.





	killer instinct: fireeyes

The soft sound of small paws against wet grass reached the wolf-dog’s ears before the shifter herself did. He kept his back turned to her, but lifted his head and pointed his muzzle towards the night sky. Though some were obscured by the city’s smog, a few stars still shone brightly. The wolf-dog sat on a rock, which overlooked a few of the city streets. He and his gang had control of the city’s park… for now. Tonight had threatened that rule, leaving many of his gang-mates shaken. No one had challenged control of the city’s park since his brother had been leader, so many years before.

Lost in thought, the wolf-dog leader nearly missed the other shifter’s words when she began to speak. “Everyone’s doing fine,” she said quietly. “There weren’t any deaths this time… no one’s wounds were too bad, Makoto needs to spend a few days off his feet, and Kyoko more or less had a bad flesh wound.” For a moment, uncomfortable silence stretched between her and the other. “It wasn’t your fault, Mondo.”

“I’m their leader, of course it’s my fault,” Mondo Oowada growled lowly. He turned his head, blue-violet eyes staring into the other shifter’s green ones with burning intensity. “I promised to protect ‘em and I can’t even do that.”

“You’ve done a great job so far,” the she-wolf argued. “In fact, I might even say you’re doing better than --”

“Don’t go there, Chisa,” Mondo warned, cutting her off before she could mention her mate; his brother. “We both know that ain’t true.”

The she-wolf Chisa Yukizome hummed in response, then stepped closer to Mondo until she was standing next to him. She settled down to sit, then fixed her gaze towards the stars just as he had. “Okay, I won’t then.” Again, silence stretched out between them, though a little less uncomfortable this time. “I know how worried you are. But everything’s going to be okay, as long as we keep our guard up.”

Mondo snorted. “Yeah, ‘s long as I stop bein’ a fuck-up, we’ll be fine.”

Chisa frowned and bumped the larger shifter with her shoulder. “Mondo…” She sighed. “You know… maybe it’s time we started scouting for new members.”

Mondo pondered her words, blinking once before looking down at his paws, averting his gaze from the stars for a moment. “Yeah, but there’s not a lotta shifters like us left. Most of ‘em are… domestic, y’know?” He let out a heavy sigh, lifted a paw before drawing it across his muzzle. “Not wild enough.”

“Maybe they’re not as domestic as you think,” Chisa smiled, nudging him again, this time a little gentler. “Just think about it, okay?”

Mondo grunted in response, twitching his tail to let the she-wolf know she was dismissed. Chisa stood up and turned, started to walk away from the leader, but then she paused. “Rubies,” she finally said out loud.

“Huh?” Mondo asked, turning his head around to look at her again.

“Rubies. Watch out for rubies,” Chisa finished. “Daiya said that in his sleep last night. “Watch out for rubies.” I tried to ask him about it, but he said he didn’t know any more than that.” She flashed a little smile. “Just thought I might let you know.”

And then she was gone, disappearing into the bushes before Mondo could question her any further.


End file.
